


You Are so Young

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scandal, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Si era però seduto al bancone e aveva ordinato da bere ignorando la folla che lo circondava, niente di così scandaloso si era detta, a Los Angeles aveva visto di peggio e questo qui … era un locale normale, nemmeno troppo appariscente. Questo prima che quel tipo gli si sedesse accanto, lo aveva guardato distrattamente, capelli castani, occhi verdi ed abiti casual ma di buona fattura e un’incredibile faccia da schiaffi, o aveva appena finito il liceo o andava all’università si era detto osservandolo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are so Young

Se c’era qualcosa che Cooper Anderson odiava era gestire situazione che gli erano sfuggite di mano senza che se ne accorgesse.  
Eppure era andato tutto quando aveva messo piede in quel locale, recarsi a trovare Schizzo era stata un’ottima idea si era detto poco prima di varcare la porta. Il fatto che lo Scandal fosse un bar gay non lo aveva turbato più di tanto, a Los Angeles aveva frequentato bar di tutti i tipi, dai semplici bar per scambisti ai club privati per amanti del BDSM dove si era convinto che certa gente non stava a posto con la testa. Non che fosse gay ma come diceva sempre prima o poi poteva capitargli un ruolo gay e doveva essere preparato.

Si era però seduto al bancone e aveva ordinato da bere ignorando la folla che lo circondava, niente di così scandaloso si era detta, a Los Angeles aveva visto di peggio e questo qui … era un locale normale, nemmeno troppo appariscente. Questo prima che quel tipo gli si sedesse accanto, lo aveva guardato distrattamente, capelli castani, occhi verdi ed abiti casual ma di buona fattura e un’incredibile faccia da schiaffi, o aveva appena finito il liceo o andava all’università si era detto osservandolo.  
<< Nuovo? >> gli chiese quel tipo e Cooper impiegò tre minuti buoni per capire che si stava rivolgendo a lui, tutto quello non gli diceva niente di buono, assolutamente niente.  
<< Forse, e tu, non sei troppo giovane per stare qui? >> chiese di rimando prima di finire di scolarsi la sua birra.  
<< Ho l’età che tu vuoi che abbia >> fu la risposta di quel ragazzino prima di avvicinarsi, la cosa più sensata da fare sarebbe stata allontanarsi discretamente, forse una o due battute sarcastiche e soprattutto affermare che no, a lui gli uomini non piacevano, ma Cooper non riuscì a fare nulla. << Risposta intelligente, i tuoi lo sanno che sei uscito di nascosto dalla finestra? >> domandò, l’altro era un ragazzino e lui un adulto, era giusto che fosse lui a condurre il gioco.  
<< E se anche fosse? Non mi sono ancora presentato straniero, Sebastian >> gli sussurrò l’altro prima di posare con noncuranza la sua mano sulla coscia di Cooper che avvampò al contatto, ragazzino sfacciato e scostumato.  
<< Cooper, e togli quella mano da lì, non scherzo >> disse, peccato che il suo tono di voce indicasse il contrario specialmente dal momento che Sebastian aveva iniziato una lenta salita che puntava direttamente al suo inguine.  
<< Hai ragione, andiamo in un luogo un po’ più privato >> aveva suggerito Sebastian e in quel momento Cooper Anderson aveva commesso l’errore di annuire con la testa.

Come ci fosse finito in uno dei cubicoli del bagno con quel ragazzino tra le sue gambe che gli stava regalando il migliore dei pompini. Cooper era stato con diverse ragazze, alcune davvero brave ma … quel ragazzino era a dir poco spettacolare, il modo in cui lo succhiava, lo leccava …si portò una mano alla bocca per non gemere, era inammissibile che venisse perché un ragazzino che doveva avere l’età di Blaine gli stava facendo un pompino, un meraviglioso pompino ma quello era pur sempre un ragazzino.  
Poteva avere l’età di Blaine … si stava facendo fare un pompino da un coetaneo del suo fratellino … quel pensiero per un istante lo paralizzò ma poi sentì nuovamente quel calore, solo quello, voleva solo quello e poi … era un ragazzino, per la miseria perché non si allontanava invece di stare contro quel muro sudicio e con una mano sulla bocca per fermare i gemiti mentre l’altra era tra i capelli di Sebastian, quanto era caduto in basso.  
L’orgasmo fu una liberazione, non si sentiva sbagliato, immorale, un … avvertiva solo pace e il suo piacere al massimo, in quel momento c’erano solamente lui e Sebastian, nient’altro e tantomeno non i suoi scrupoli morali.

Accolse quasi con distacco le labbra dell’altro, il fondo lo aveva già toccato si disse nel sentire le mani di quel ragazzino che lo circondavano, certo che sapeva baciare bene si disse Cooper sovrappensiero, i pantaloni ancora alle caviglie.  
<< Per caso hai un posto dove andare? >> sussurrò Sebastian a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, una persona ragionevole avrebbe risposto di no, che era stato bello ma no, ripassa tra cinque anni e ne riparliamo, ti accompagno a casa e spera che i tuoi genitori non si siano accorti che sei scappato dalla finestra, ma Cooper Anderson quella sera non si sentiva ragionevole inoltre ormai aveva cominciato e per quanto fosse orrendo pensarlo sentiva che doveva proseguire fino alla fine.  
<< Si, ce l’ho, ma non dirmi la tua età >> rispose prima di cercare le labbra di Sebastian in un bacio colmo di desiderio, se doveva sbagliare almeno voleva sbagliare alla grande si disse mentre l’altro gli si stringeva contro provocante


End file.
